


Leak

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alpha Adam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Biting, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Elias, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Slick Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Alpha Adam is very into his pregnant Omega Elias.





	Leak

Adam ran a hand over the ridge of Elias's belly so round with his child, their child, that he could barely believe it. 

"I'm very fat."

Elias frowned down at himself and looked on the verge of tears while Adam resisted the urge to lick his swollen belly. 

"You're pregnant, Curly," he nuzzled his omega's skin, "With our little poppet."

Elias sighed when Adam scented his skin, the purred rumble that came out of him made Adam only want to get closer. 

"Adam," the whimper was always surprising from his big omega, "I'm leaking."

Adam could smell his slick, the scent burrowed deep into him and he rolled Elias on his side to spread him open. 

"So sweet," he sighed, flicking his tongue over his slit, "Mine."

He couldn't stop from taking it slow; a tease as he lapped at the quick leaking slick. He knew Elias could cum from this but took pity and reached around to stroke him through. The omegan purr went right to his cock and Adam growled, lifted his head and repositioned behind him. 

"Alpha," Elias's voice was thick and he turned, hand around his cock, "Please knot me."

Adam nodded and slid in hard. A growl erupted from him as a deep primal urge to take made him thrust hard and fast. Elias was his, his omega, and no one could take him away. 

"Adam, please," Elias huffed, "Please!"

He reached around and teased a nipple, the milk that came out wet his fingers and Elias keened before he came hard without being touched. 

Adam bit into Elias's neck as the tight heat of him squeezed his cock. His knot swelled as the moans and whimpers from Elias sang to his ears. 

He was a good alpha. 

No one could fuck like he did. 

Elias reached back and Adam lifted his head when fingers went past his lips. 

He couldn't get over the taste of Elias's milk, his omega round and ready to feed their baby. 

"Alpha," the look of pleasure as he watched Adam taste made Adam groan and cum hard as he sucked. 

His knot swelled and he groaned, felt another wave of pleasure rocked through Elias when he gripped him tighter. 

"Mine," the purred word echoed in his ears and Adam didn't stop sucking. 

Elias pulled his fingers out and Adam sighed at the loss. 

"I can't reach your nipples or I'd drink more."

"Mother's milk," Elias mumbled and he sounded drained. 

"Elias's milk."

Another sigh. 

"I'm very glad you love me fat."

Adam laughed, turned his cheek, and pressed their mouths together softly, "I love you always."

Elias touched his cheek and his eyes shined with unshed tears. 

"I love you too."


End file.
